


Punishment

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: After Aramis is insubordinate he is punished, in more ways than one.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from 'Insubordinate', part of my 'Earning Their Keep' series, but if you have not read the other stories in this series all you need to know is that Aramis disobeyed an order and was nearly killed. Aramis and d'Artagnan are in a relationship.

It was hot, his shirt was sticking to his back as he worked. One more stall to deal with and he intended to walk home, strip off, and lie on the cool floor of his bedroom. He was sure it was not intentional that his punishment and fallen on this week, the hottest they had endured for years. But, even when Treville had offered to postpone his week of stable duty, Aramis had wanted to get it done. To clean his slate. 

He still felt guilty for what he had put his brothers through. Getting himself nearly killed was not punishment enough. When Athos had suggested he do a weeks stable duty he had willingly accepted it. The punishment was not too humiliating, but it gave him time to think and cut him off from the rest of the garrison for a while. 

There had been some debate between Athos and Treville about the length of time Aramis should spend in the stables. Athos had intimated more than a week. Aramis knew the man was very angry with him for disobeying his order.

He deserved to be punished, he had not only been stubbornly insubordinate, he had put all their lives in danger. In the initial aftermath his health and recovery had been his brothers main concern. Once back in Paris and after several days leave to recover, Aramis had returned to the garrison knowing he had to accept whatever punishment was dished out to him.

Corporal punishment did not seem appropriate, after he had been lashed by the men who had held him captive. Athos suggested the stables. 

On his own, the work was taxing. To complete all the duties each day meant he was at the garrison before anyone else and working long after the last man had finished.

After his dressing down by Treville he had made the point of talking to his brothers and properly apologising. He had spoken to them as he recovered, but could not properly remember what he had said. Porthos had forgiven him quickly, their friendship overriding Aramis’ stupidity.

D’Artagnan had continued to be annoyed about the argument the four of them had had, but eventually he had accepted Aramis’ assurance he would not use their relationship to try to get the younger man to join his side again. Although Aramis suspected that was not going to be the end of the matter.

Athos had been the hardest to apologise to. Aramis had gone against what his friend had said. Forced the man to pull rank and then disobeyed him. If Athos had not pulled rank he would not have felt compelled to have Aramis punishment. To have his friend punished must have been an awful thing for Athos to do. And he had put Athos in that position.

Aramis thought back to the conversation they had after Treville had spoken to them both and approved the punishment suggested by Athos. 

MMMM

Aramis had waited for his friend at the top of the stairs.

As Athos left Trevills office they had regarded each other for a few seconds.

‘You know you have apologised numerous times already,’ said Athos as he walked passed Aramis and started to walk down the steps.

‘I know but I was still in and out of consciousness then. I'm back on full duties now,’ replied Aramis slowly following the swordsman.

‘You hurt me, Aramis, I think of us as equals. And you pushed the boundary. I was forced to pull rank...and then you disobeyed me anyway. And trying to sway d’Artagnan to your side was even worse.’

Athos had stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned back to look up at Aramis. The marksman paused for a moment before replying.

‘I can do no more than apologise again. I thought my plan was better...I knew my plan was better...but it wasn't, and I tried to use d’Artagnan, and I put you all in danger...I’m sorry.’

Athos nodded, then walked towards the armoury. Aramis followed, knowing they were not finished.

‘You're worried about our relationship. All of us. You think that d’Artagnan and I will have an effect on us all,’ said Aramis as they entered the armoury.

Athos did not reply. He did not have to, Aramis had seen the way the swordsman had been watching them since Aramis had been well enough to travel.

‘I won't let it impact on us. And neither will he. You mean too much to me for me to let anything jeopardise us...you know that don't you?’

Athos, who had been randomly picking up guns and putting them down, looked up. Aramis watched him, waiting for a reply.

‘I know you would not intentionally do anything...but what if one of you does something unintentionally?’

Aramis could not find a response. He looked at the ground. He felt defeated. It was not until he felt Athos’ hand on his shoulder that he looked up again. 

‘But that will not happen...will it?’

Aramis shook his head. Quite unexpectedly Athos pulled the marksman in for a very brief hug before pushing him away.

He said firmly, ‘do not ever put me in that situation again.’

Aramis nodded.

‘Go home. You have an early start in the morning. You will carry out your punishment to the letter.’

Aramis nodded again before turning to leave. He paused by the door, ‘thank you,’ he said quietly.

‘For what?’

‘Rescuing me. Giving me a second chance…’

‘Do not let me regret it.’

MMMM

Aramis was determined that he would not let Athos regret it. He had spoken to d’Artagnan and they had decided to watch each other. Porthos had agreed to point out any change in their behaviour. Porthos was sure that no issues were going to be caused and had absolute confidence in them both which Aramis found quite touching.

Now he turned his attention back to the last couple of days of his punishment. He had accepted the light hearted comments the other musketeers had sent his way with good grace. The other men did not know all the details but did know he had been quite unusually insubordinate and that his punishment was meant to be a warning to all the men, that none of them were beyond reproach.

Aramis had found the punishment cathartic. He needed the punishment for himself as much as to set an example to others. But it was hard work.

Porthos had enjoyed teasing him relentlessly when he joined them, after the third day, in the tavern and promptly fell asleep after one cup of wine. 

Aramis certainly had a new respect for the stable boys, who had been allowed a few days leave to see their families as he worked in their place. 

As he finished his work he stood back to double check he had not missed anything, a movement to his right caught his eye, d’Artagnan was leaning on the frame of the doorway watching him. 

‘Hello, stable boy.’

Aramis laughed at him sarcastically. He wiped his sleeve across his sweat streaked face wondering how his lover could look so cool when the temperature was so hot.

‘Aren’t you on patrol somewhere?’

D’Artagnan ventured further into the stable.

‘Porthos is covering for me, I won’t be missed for a couple of hours…’

D’Artagnan held up a waterskin, handing it to Aramis who took it gratefully and had a swig.

‘This is cold, how did you manage that?’ he asked after slaking his thirst.

‘Serge had it hidden somewhere cool, said he felt sorry for you...he sent me to see if you needed a hand.’

Aramis, who had just taken another mouthful of water choked at the remark. D’Artagnan smirked, before gently pushing him backwards to lean on the wall. 

D’Artagnan took the water skin from him and dropped it on the floor. With a grin he began tugging at the sweaty shirt that clung to Aramis’ skin.

‘What are you doing?’ said Aramis, glancing around, the thought of someone walking into the stable and catching them worried him greatly.

D’Artagnan pulled the shirt loose then pulled it up forcing Aramis to raise his arms to assist him. D’Artagnan tossed the shirt aside. The now topless musketeer glanced towards the stable doors.

‘There’s no one around,’ said d’Artagnan as he reached up and picked a piece of straw out of Aramis’ hair, ‘everyone’s either on patrol or guard duty. Serge has gone to the market and Treville is at the Palace. No one’s here.’

D’Artagnan leaned forward and kissed Aramis who could not help responding. The younger man snaked his arms arounds Aramis, pulling him tightly against his chest, the buttons on d’Artagnan’s doublet dug into his lovers bare skin. Aramis, with his arms pinned to his side could only loop them around his lovers waist.

Although Aramis was worried about being found, he could not help wanting d’Artagnan to continue when his lover’s hand slid down to the front of his breeches. The wandering hand rubbed over his groin, Aramis found himself giving a moan of approval. D’Artagnan’s nimble fingers began undoing the buttons one at a time. The man had not broken off from the kiss. The breeches undone, d’Artagnan slipped his hand inside the leather and caressed Aramis’ growing cock. Aramis moaned again as d’Artagnan found the ties of his underclothes and slowly pulled them undone. The younger man took his time with the tie as he teased Aramis’ lips with his tongue.

Aramis, wanting to reciprocate, slipped his fingers into the front of d’Artagnan’s breeches but found the kiss broken off.

‘No.’

D’Artagnan leaned back slightly to look his lover in the eyes. Aramis did not understand the reaction. 

‘I don’t think this,’ d’Artagnan glanced around at the stables, ‘is enough of a punishment for what you did…’

Aramis opened his mouth to speak but found d’Artagnan had placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

‘...you nearly got yourself killed. I nearly lost you. So I’m going to punish you. I know how much pleasure you take in giving me...’ he paused trying to think of a different word, he gave up, ‘pleasure. I have decided that your punishment is to only receive pleasure and not give it.’

Aramis stared at him, and swallowed, unsure what to make of his lovers short speech. D’Artagnan smiled with a hint of coyness before leaning back in to kiss Aramis again. It took Aramis a few seconds to respond to the kiss, so shocked was he at d’Artagnan’s brazen use of their relationship against him. But, he thought, it was fitting after he had tried to manipulate d’Artagnan during the argument that led to him being insubordinate in the first place.

The tie to his underclothes was pulled loose. His lover moved the linen of his underclothes aside and encircled his fingers around Aramis’ half hard cock, which twitched at the attention. Aramis managed to glance towards the doorway again. D’Artagnan clearly noticed as he reached his unemployed hand up to cup the back of his lovers head and force the man to concentrate on him. 

The fingers of d’Artagnan’s hand tangled with Aramis’ unruly hair holding him firmly. They continued to kiss, although both men found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the kisses as d’Artagnan began to work on Aramis’ cock. Aramis could not help another appreciative moan. 

D’Artagnan began to move his hand along the shaft of Aramis’ hard cock, rubbing his thumb across the tip, dragging the pads of his fingers along the sensitive underside causing Aramis’ breath to hitch. Aramis could feel d’Artagnan smiling as they continued to messily kiss, their lips missing as much as hitting each others. 

Aramis knew he was about to come, felt himself reaching his peak, he was taking shorter, almost gasped breathes. D’Artagnan worked his hand faster, anticipating his lovers need.

When d’Artagnan stopped the movement of his hand and broke off the kiss, Aramis was left panting and staring at the man who had taken half a step away. 

‘What?’

D’Artagnan just looked at him, his hand still on Aramis’ aching cock.

Aramis realised what d’Artagnan was doing. Teasing him. D’Artagnan really was punishing him.

‘Don’t you dare…’

D’Artagnan’s hand slowly began to loosen from around Aramis’ hard cock.

‘Don’t make me beg you…’

Aramis was still panting, the sweat trickling down his face. D’Artagnan smiled very slightly, a glint of pure evil in his eyes.

‘Please…’

D’Artagnan leaned back in and said quietly, ‘I wouldn’t be that cruel.’

Aramis gasped as the hand on his cock began its ministrations again. D’Artagnan smothered the gasp with his mouth, kissing Aramis firmly. Aramis gave a long moan as he came, d’Artagnan keeping the movement of his hand even until his lover was spent. 

As he sagged slightly he realised d’Artagnan had moved his free hand from curling in his hair to around his waist, supporting him, holding him up whilst he regained his composure. 

D’Artagnan pulled him in closely, Aramis managed to wrap his arms around his lover, resting his head on d’Artagnan’s shoulder as he tried to bring his breathing under control. They remained that way for a few seconds, before d’Artagnan pushed him back and looked him in the eyes. When Aramis nodded that he was alright, d’Artagnan released him and pulled a rag from his pocket, the man was prepared, he cleaned Aramis up before tidying his clothing and carefully tying and buttoning everything back into place. 

Aramis looked down at the obvious bulge in d’Artagnan’s breeches.

‘Are you going to let me deal with that?’

D’Artagnan glanced down at himself before looking back at Aramis. He took a step forward but as Aramis moved his hands towards his lovers breeches the younger man grabbed him by the wrists and pinned him back against the wall. Pressing himself against his lover, the leather of d’Artagnan’s doublet rubbing over the bare skin of Aramis’ chest.

D’Artagnan whispered into Aramis ear, ‘I said no...this is your punishment. I'm not going to be missed for a bit yet...and Constance is expecting me.’

Aramis gasped again as d’Artagnan released him, stepped away, and slowly sauntered out of the stable with one glance back. An infuriatingly cheeky grin playing on his mouth.

Aramis could not believe it. D’Artagnan had become aroused with him, but was taking himself off to sleep with Constance. He found himself growing hard again at the thought. D’Artagnan had created a punishment that left Aramis speechless.

He wondered if d’Artagnan intended to punish him again?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I have another piece planned for the series, a hurt/comfort and angst type story. It is planned out, I just need to actually write it!
> 
> More soon.


End file.
